<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>羔羊之夜 by Ironcalulu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173432">羔羊之夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu'>Ironcalulu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>猎魔人范戴克【大雾<br/>小红帽普雷【大雾 <br/>中世纪三驾马车【大雾<br/>作者有病【真实<br/>AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；<br/>刹车不规范，亲人两行泪警告；</p><p>我想普雷小红帽德扬_(:з」∠)_<br/>意大利著名导演罗伯托.贝尼尼在《猎艳狂魔》里说，小红帽普雷，是所有变态都无法抵御的普雷，用小红帽普雷抓变态，一抓一个准。<br/>我本来不信。<br/>后来才发现真实的自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Virgil van Dijk/Dejan Lovren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>羔羊之夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>羔羊之夜<br/>1<br/>管家告诉归家不久的骑士，负责冬季杀羊的人已经找到了，是一个外来的猎人，现在附近山林中打不到什么猎物，所以来赚点内脏填饱肚子。<br/>“动作很快，”管家说，“报偿合理，人不多话。”<br/>骑士点点头表示自己知道。<br/>他其实不很在乎谁来杀羊，加上宰杀的地点又在庄园之外——再者，听到这个消息也对他的伤势无用。<br/>管家看他没怎么在意，又继续汇报一些庄园的粮储和收支，发现骑士也不甚留心，便极有眼色地长话短说，说完就迅速退下。</p><p>2<br/>来负责添柴的女仆发现骑士的房间里冷得像冰窟窿，还不如她睡的下人房间温暖。而这个本来应该轻松暖和的活是管家特意照顾她刚刚分娩安排的。<br/>想到一出生就死去的孩子，她总是忍不住发愣，刚生好的壁炉被碰得火花四溅。<br/>手被烫出水泡她才意识到没把活干好，而骑士也不知道什么时候穿着带有毛皮的锁甲站到了门边，“别跪在地上了，”骑士朝她示意，“那儿有椅子。差不多就去喝点热茶。”<br/>她这才意识到骑士要出门，撑着酸疼的腿站了起来行礼。</p><p>3<br/>“这种天气不适合走远啊，老爷，”马夫努力睁着受劣质酒影响而不断乱跳的右眼，把缰绳递了过去，“您得找几个骑手陪着您，再不济，带几条猎犬吧。”<br/>“我只是去看看宰羊。”骑士挥手拒绝。<br/>“毕竟在庄园外面，”马夫一直眨着眼，“您不担心魔物吗？”<br/>“没事的，”骑士让他回去休息，“还没天黑呢。”<br/>马夫被寒风吹了一个激灵，只能目送骑士骑马冲进了灰黑色的天地间。<br/>雪可能很快会再下，马夫回到棚屋里咕哝着喝了口酒，老爷你可别跑太远啊。</p><p>4<br/>德扬在屋子里闷了几天。被庄园的事务和他的伤弄得心烦意乱。<br/>但雪一直下得很大，他哪里也去不了。他的伤倒是没什么变化，可他也猜不到还会有什么变化。<br/>好不容易趁着雪停出来透气，举目四望只有灰黑色的天空和土地。这不是他熟悉的景色，尽管他也不清楚熟悉的景色应该是什么模样。<br/>受了这个奇怪的伤以后，他连在战场上的事都快记不清了。一起变化的还有他的皮肤，连疤痕都不见踪影，皱纹更是无处可寻，还有他的肌肉和韧带，常年战斗所造成的劳损无法察觉，肌体更加紧实健壮而又柔韧十足。那些他不敢展露于他人眼前的部位被一些仿佛刺青一样的图案所覆盖，华丽而又诡异。</p><p>5<br/>他也并非想去看谁杀羊。<br/>只是午后他就突然燥热不安起来，直到浑身热得泛红，冒起了热气。他打开了房间的所有窗户才感觉舒适一些。<br/>然后他就听到了风雪中传来的羊叫。<br/>他本不该听到，但是那声音此起彼伏。<br/>正如同他现在驻马停留的地方，就能看到雪白的羊群漫步的山头，近些地方来不及运走垒在一起的死羊，以及被羊血染红一直流淌下来尚未封冻完全的溪水。<br/>几个拉着板车路过的佃农小心翼翼地朝他行礼，身上到处都是羊毛和羊血。<br/>“你们在哪宰羊？”他不想吓到他们。<br/>“是个猎人，”佃农反而更害怕了，“他宰羊，吃羊肝。”<br/>“唔。”跟管家说的差不多，德扬准备拍马过去，又听到一个佃农小声说：<br/>“他是个怪物。”</p><p>6<br/>刚骑上山丘的时候遇到了几只乌鸦，呱呱叫着突然从草地上飞起来吓到了德扬的马。<br/>这以前不是我的马，德扬想，我的马不会被小鸟惊吓。<br/>但他的坐骑的确令人失望，没跑几步，又惊跳起来，差点把德扬摔下去。<br/>好不容易再次稳住了坐骑的德扬只好从马上下来，继续往羊叫的方向走。<br/>其实整座山都是羊，白花花的，咩咩叫的，活的，死的。<br/>还有准备死的。<br/>德扬看到眼前的人，明白了自己听到的都是羊的最后一声。<br/>这个高大的人以极快的速度把摁住的羊割喉，顺着就将刀锋转下，开膛破肚。质朴的案板尖刀在他手里仿佛是名器利刃。</p><p>7<br/>“谢谢你雇用我。”猎人头也不抬，抓过另一头羊。<br/>“我没见过你。”走近以后，德扬感受到了猎人身上的锐利和杀气，他无法判断这个人是本身如此，还是因为工作。<br/>“我只是路过，”猎人抓过另一头羊，不忘抬手将额角的汗水甩落，“山林里现在没有猎物，但我得过冬。”<br/>“你的刀很快。”德扬不动声色地观察着他深色的皮肤和动作，发现他每一块肌肉的用力都恰到好处。<br/>“我得靠这一手活命。”猎人不以为然地耸耸肩。<br/>“那我再给你一个差事，”德扬说着解开了自己的皮甲，露出了皮甲下面苍白赤裸的身体和光裸皮肤上的图案，“把它们去掉。”</p><p>8<br/>“这是什么？”高大的猎人随手拉过自己放在一边的外袍擦了擦手，也不在意自己的身份被识破，打量着骑士。<br/>魔物和魔物之间会相互吸引，德扬在对方的目光下有些紧张起来，如果眼前的人真的是那个有名的猎魔人维吉尔，那么自己身上的东西果然有问题……<br/>“得碰碰。”维吉尔又走近了些，刚好帮德扬挡住了某个方向吹过了的山风。<br/>他的指尖从手背开始，沿着手腕和手臂轻触到肋下，所到之处覆盖了所有出现图案的皮肤。<br/>“不太好办，”维吉尔给德扬把皮甲套了回去，“但也不是毫无办法。”<br/>“我们先来谈谈报酬吧。”</p><p>9<br/>德扬把维吉尔带回庄园。基于第二天还要继续杀羊，维吉尔决定就在当晚把事情解决。<br/>庄园的人都感到奇怪，不过也无人质疑。马夫看到老爷回来了，反倒松一口气。<br/>维吉尔盯了一会儿迎上来牵马的马夫，用手抹了一下外套，用谁也没看清的动作往马夫的额头上划去，只留下暗红色的一道血痕。<br/>“怎么了？”德扬拉住想要跳开的惊马，才发现马夫居然毫无反应。<br/>维吉尔又从棚屋里把马夫的酒壶拿出来，敲出一个大口子，让已经僵硬在原地的马夫用手托着。<br/>十多秒后，无数条黑线一样的东西从血痕里涌出，越过马夫的脸流进酒壶里。<br/>德扬凑近去看，那些黑线并不是线，而是无数比蚂蚁还要小几十倍的虫子头尾相连组成的队伍。</p><p>10<br/>“额外收费。”维吉尔看着差不多了，把马夫额头的血迹抹去，扶住倒下来的人，把酒壶摔碎在棚屋里用来取暖的火盆里。<br/>“那是什么？他没事吧？”德扬没有去管费用的问题，仔细看了看马夫好像只是在睡觉，才问。<br/>“魔物，”维吉尔简短地说，“感谢他酗酒，让那些小东西没多少清醒的时间蛀空他。”<br/>“他没事吧？”德扬可不希望自己庄园上的人遭遇什么事，他们都是手无寸铁的普通人。<br/>“没事，如果他有事，”维吉尔扫视了一下附近，“你整个庄园的人畜估计都会被吞掉。”<br/>“……是怎么？”德扬也望了望附近，应该没有人发现什么。<br/>“魔物和魔物之间会相互吸引。”</p><p>11<br/>世人多没有亲眼见过魔物，却对魔物充满恐惧。如果发现身边的人跟魔物有所关联，常常会在恐惧的驱使下做出更可怕的事情。<br/>连带着对维吉尔这样的猎魔人，也充满了反感。<br/>进入庄园主宅的时候，维吉尔嗅了嗅，“最近你们这有什么人去世了吗？”<br/>“没听说，”德扬也嗅了嗅，可是只闻到了维吉尔身上淡淡的香味，很奇怪，他明明刚杀了一堆羊，还穿着沾满羊血的外套，“我会叫管家过来问问。”<br/>他们在一起安静地吃了晚饭。德扬对那道精心烹制的小羊排毫无胃口。<br/>在此期间，管家过来回答了维吉尔的问题，自从德扬回来以后，庄园里还没有人去世，除了一位女仆诞下一位死婴。<br/>“可怜的孩子和母亲。”德扬叹了口气。<br/>管家低下头。他知道他们的主人一直都喜爱孩子，怜悯那些受苦的母亲，这件事如果猎魔人不问，管家是不会说的。<br/>12<br/>“也是魔物吗？”等管家离去，德扬担心地问。<br/>马夫的事情给他的刺激仍在。<br/>“倒像是诅咒。”维吉尔喝了口咖啡。<br/>“我可以支付额外的费用。”德扬咬牙，他知道维吉尔很强大，但认识以来给他的印象却很冷漠。<br/>“我对诅咒的事可不擅长，你得找个女术士，”维吉尔耸耸肩，“不过我猜，这事八成是哪个缺心眼的教士干的，毕竟他们要害人的理由很多。”<br/>“你可以回头问问那个女仆，如果离得近，我可以顺手解决，给你打折。”看到德扬一副难以置信的样子，维吉尔又补充。<br/>“……谢谢。”谋杀教士可不是什么名誉和简单的事，德扬想到这里，又觉得之前对维吉尔的猜测太苛责了。</p><p>13<br/>虽然不冷，但德扬只披着那身红色的斗篷赤脚走出来时还是觉得有些奇怪。<br/>“抱歉我得请你的管家休息一下，”维吉尔关上卧室的门，拍拍手，“他揣着短剑站在门口，不知道是想保护你还是保护我。”<br/>“哦，”德扬有点无奈地说，“他发现很久了。”<br/>不知道什么时候起，德扬留意到管家身上开始携带不引人注意的短剑。一开始德扬并没有想太多，直到他发现这把剑的作用就是用来随时杀掉自己。<br/>但管家一直都没有动手。<br/>或许他也搞不清我究竟是什么吧。德扬猜测，便不再去管这件事。<br/>“但是这身斗篷，”德扬努力使自己缩在这全身唯一衣物的庇护下，“一定得这么穿吗？”<br/>“或者你这里还有更得体的女性衣物，”维吉尔倒看起来对他穿的是什么毫不在意，“行了，请在床上躺下。”</p><p>14<br/>颇具历史的四柱帷幔床很大，德扬紧紧攥着过小的红色斗篷，鼻尖上几寸的地方就是猎魔人改变了瞳色查看的视线。<br/>这身斗篷好像属于他早已出嫁的妹妹——但他已经忘了她长什么样子。她可能很爱笑，可能很倔强，她可能为他要上战场偷偷哭过。<br/>维吉尔的指尖在德扬浓密卷曲的头发上划了一下，冰凉的额发垂在了德扬的眼前，把他又拉回了现实。<br/>“有什么问题？”他问。<br/>“没事。”维吉尔的手停顿了一下，把德扬眼角的泪水抹去。<br/>接着指尖划到了鼻子上，德扬可以又闻到了维吉尔身上的味道，那是一种冷冽的香气，带着疏离和拒绝的意味，又像教堂里焚烧的烟灰，随风飘到他的盔甲上，他便带着那些灰烬，跟随队伍走到文明世界的尽头。<br/>去面对那些圈养魔物的异教徒。</p><p>15<br/>“你流了很多汗。”他又能感受到维吉尔冰凉的指尖点在额头，斗篷已经被他松开，压在身下，被汗水和他自己的挣扎弄得一团糟。<br/>而猎魔人依旧连头发都没乱。<br/>“是你的记忆。”维吉尔说。<br/>而德扬却感到自己不再是赤裸地躺在安稳的四柱床上，看不见的东西像旋涡一样吸引着他，让他在看不到边际的液体中沉沦。<br/>他抓起红色斗篷的一角，再看时却发现那是同袍的血。<br/>“不要后退，德扬。胜利时你要活着。”<br/>一开始他还有空余的时间去悲叹战友的牺牲，但很快旷日持久的战役让他连战友在哪里倒下都无暇留意。<br/>作为最后一位骑士死在战争结束前的最后一刻本来是他的想法。<br/>但他活下来了。</p><p>16<br/>臂膀上的纹身，是他征战过的地方。<br/>战争结束后，整座城市昔日的荣光只能化作他皮肤上的图像，其余一切归于尘埃。<br/>“有变化。”维吉尔离得很近，他的眼角有颗痣，德扬可以看到这颗痣不规则的边缘。<br/>“是记忆，”德扬说，“纹身是我的记忆。”<br/>战争结束了，德扬没有死去。他获得了幸存者所能得到的一切荣耀。<br/>他的庄园有了更多的土地，他本人有了更高的头衔，更引人尊崇的荣誉。但他的身体受到了严重的摧残，那些无数在孤立无援的困苦绝境下受到的创伤折磨着他。<br/>从某个角度上来说，这些创伤拯救了德扬，随之而来的一切，又在骑士的剑在斗剑比试中被打落而失去。</p><p>17<br/>在战争中幸存下来的骑士，一个个在真剑决斗中丢掉了性命。<br/>好像没有了战争，就得有什么事让他们退出舞台一样。<br/>这种事不像战争那么残酷，但依然会飙点血花，留点刺激。<br/>无数的嘘声充斥在耳间。来看比赛的人们没有想到，传闻中在世界尽头守护过他们的骑士就是这种水平，只一招就被打落武器。<br/>他输了，留下了命，丢掉了骑士的尊严。<br/>可德扬想不通自己从那么严酷的地方活下来后，为什么要死在这种地方。<br/>死在玫瑰花瓣漫天飞舞的比斗场，比死在污血横流的烂泥地好吗？<br/>死在看不清面孔的助威声中，比死在战马嘶鸣杀声震天中好吗？<br/>死在争夺第一骑士的荣誉之路上，比死在为同袍拱护的万人阵中好吗？<br/>没有人能够回答这些问题。<br/>但人们懂得羞辱连死都不敢的骑士。</p><p>18<br/>“你的皮肤不发烫了。”维吉尔的手从德扬的胸前一直往上摸到他的脖颈，动脉在寂静的房间里跳动着。<br/>德扬没有说话。维吉尔知道他正站在混沌的边缘。<br/>“你是要记住，还是彻底遗忘？”维吉尔的手继续往上，抚过的皮肤在光滑无暇和浅纹暗斑间变化。<br/>“成为魔物，即可永生，永远自由，”管家在门外闭上了眼，“找回记忆，你只能成为一个伤残的人类，度过耻辱的余生。”<br/>整个庄园静寂无声，远处的山头连羔羊都在沉默。<br/>过往和未来的腥风血雨喑然不发。<br/>不知道过了多久，好像是永恒，好像是一瞬，带有羊血的溪水又恢复了流淌，乌鸦依旧在草丛间跳动，羊群在与死羊一篱之隔的地方栖息。</p><p>19<br/>“这才是你真正的样子。”维吉尔的瞳色恢复了正常。<br/>“失望吗？”德扬虚弱地笑了，“现在改报酬还来得及。”<br/>“我是有信誉的猎魔人。”维吉尔有些不放心地最后探查了一次，终于确定猎魔仪式已经圆满结束。<br/>“是比舍瓦奇吗？”德扬闭上眼睛，想到那个一直担心着自己的管家，“他想让我成为魔物。”<br/>“他想让你停止痛苦。”维吉尔擦掉了德扬额头上的汗，吻着那儿。<br/>“我知道，”德扬叹了口气，“可我不想忘记很多事情，回忆虽然大多都是不好的，但也有好的地方。”<br/>“比如曾经和猎魔人抢夺宝石的一个月。”维吉尔笑了起来。<br/>“谢谢你找到我。”德扬仰起头吻了维吉尔的眼角，那颗痣所在的地方。<br/>那是猎魔人的封印，也是他的死门。维吉尔告诉过他。<br/>“还是先把报酬付了吧。”<br/>20<br/>没有羊群嘶叫的夜晚，窝在羊群中的羔羊在梦中安眠，或者在它的梦中，漫长的宰羊季已经结束，春光明媚，山花盛开，水草丰茂。</p><p>21<br/>“维吉尔……”德扬轻踢了自己的男朋友一下，“你买的什么GV？”<br/>“我按你的要求跟卖家说了要特别点的，”一向稳重的维吉尔看着影片里“猎魔仪式”结束后开始在床上不可描述的两个男人也很郁闷，“谁知道是这种特别。”<br/>“这个介绍，”德扬看了一眼笑出声来，“‘猎魔人范戴克’，是范海辛的山寨吧，你敢说你不是看了这名字才买的！”<br/>“但你不得不说这个剧情是比一般的GV特别，”维吉尔转移话题，“虽然特效五毛了点。”<br/>“演了半个多小时才进入正题的GV，”德扬阴阳怪气，“好几次，那个羊群边，那个餐桌旁，那个什么小红帽普雷，我以为他们就要开干了好吗？结果呢？这个导演是不是有什么壮志难酬的电影梦想啊？”<br/>两个人笑过以后安静了一会，起居室顿时只剩下电视里此起彼伏的喘息和呻吟。<br/>“我突然觉得小红帽普雷也没那么糟。”维吉尔看着他的东欧恋人说。</p><p>————————————————FIN———————————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>